Into the Sky
by WibblyWobblyFez
Summary: Imagine being the last of your species. Left completely alone in the universe. No home, no friends, no family left. To make things worst it's your fault. Your family is gone because of you, you destroyed your home, and now you are alone. Now if you think we are talking about the Doctor you may be disappointed. He's not the only lost soul in the universe.


**Full Summary: Imagine being the last of your species. Left completely alone in the universe. No home, no friends, no family left, just your thoughts and yourself. To make things worst it's your fault. Your family is gone because of you, you destroyed your home, and now you are alone. Would you be able to cope? To find hope again in a world who has done nothing but screw you over? Now if you think we are talking about the Doctor you may be disappointed. He's not the only lost soul in the universe. Eventual Doctor/OC story but not for a while.**

**Warning: This story contains swearing, some dark themes, and a mad man with a blue box. This prologue is especially dark but I promise the whole story will not be like this. Once I get it kicked off some more it will be a lot lighter with quite a bit of humor. Also I am an American so I may mess up on some British slang or use words that you may not have heard of. If this happens please let me know and I will try to fix it. The story starts with the 10th Doctor and continues on from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and all rights go to BBC. If I did own Doctor Who there's a list of characters I would want to bring back. *Cough* Captain Jack Harkness *Cough*.**

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so I apologize if it sucks. But I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Numbness. That was all that was left for the poor girl in the corner. It had been years since she had felt anything besides the bitter numbness that now surrounded her. However you could hardly blame the poor girl for if it were not for the numbness all there would be is pain, fear, sorrow, but worst of all, guilt. So she is truly not to blame for if people were given the choice between the numbness and the horrid emotions that surely would consume her soul, almost everyone would chose to be numb. After all, she was only human. Well….half human to be specific.

So the numb girl just stared at the corner of the wall of her "room" trying not to let her mind wander too much, fearful of the pain that would come with unguarded thoughts. Now when the term room is used it is used very lightly. In all honesty it wasn't very much like a room at all. It was more like a concrete square the size of a kitchen pantry with a stone shelf jutting out of the wall with an old raggedy piece of cloth on it. The guards refer to this as the girl's bed but she thought of it more as the stone table she will one day take her last breath on. Besides that there was a dull light bulb secured unsafely to the ceiling that would constantly flicker on and off. That was all that was in her so called room. No windows, no closet, no rug, no pictures. Just the bed, the light, and the girl. Or what was left of her.

The girl had once been a dreamer. Fun, loving, sweet, witty, and well good. But that was many, many years ago. About 11 years now. She had only been seven when her life turned into the worst hell possible. Seven when she lost everything. Far too young in most people's opinion. At least that is if people knew about her which they didn't. The government, along with a secret agency called UNIT had worked very hard to erase this girl from the world completely. It wasn't too hard for there weren't many people who cared for her. All that did well…..let's just say they were taken care of. After that she was taken to where she still resides today, the lowest level of Bedlam.

She didn't belong there, not really. Most get throw in a mental asylum to get turned from insane into sane. However, she was a sane girl throw in to be turned insane. No, she was many things but she was not crazy, not any more than others that is. The true reason she had ended up there was because she was different which sadly, is a trait that generally scares the human race. However they really had nothing to fear from the young girl who had been born and raised on Earth with a human father and a human little brother. She wasn't really a threat. At least not on purpose and she had never really hurt anyone.

Still it had been decided that the girl which spend the rest of eternity in that little cement cell. All the while being beaten and tortured. Losing herself and mind a little more every day. It was truly hell on Earth and it was her life. She hated hospitals.

The rusted, metal door to her cell creaked open. The girl tensed and squeezed her ears together as tightly as she could to keep the tears from falling, she didn't want to give the sadistic guard anymore satisfaction than she could already feel coming from the man. It was that time of the day for the girl again. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be today. Blades, drugs, hits, breaking of bones, she had received it all. The girl didn't bother turn around and face today's abuser. Seeing her guards' faces made little difference to her. She just stayed facing the corner, trying to look brave and uninterested when in reality she felt like huddling in a ball and crying. She felt cool metal touch her head and get secured there. So today would be electric shots, something they hadn't used on her in a while.

"They say you can feel up to 30 different emotions at once. I wonder what it would be like for all those slots to be filled with pain." The guard smirked before pressing the middle button on a small remote he held in his hands. Immediately the metal headband sent strongly charged electric currents threw out the girl's body at rates that would kill any normal human. A blood-curdling scream met the girl's ears before she realized it was her own. Her body was now in a painful heap on the hard floor of her room. The tears left streaks down her face like rain drops down a window. This was her life now. Pain and suffering, hell.

She really fucking hated hospitals.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. That's the prologue for Into the Sky. If you liked it please comment, follow, and favorite. If you guys seem to like it I'll continue and try to update often. <strong>**Also feel free to sent me a PM because I love chatting with people and readers. **

**Next chapter will give you some more information on our main character and will be told in her point of view as will the rest of the story for the most part. I've thought about throwing in some of the Doctor's point of view later on but I'm still undecided. The chapter after the next will include the events of Doctor who starting with the series 2 first episode, "The Christmas Invasion".  
><strong>

**So until next time, Allons-y!**

**~WibblyWobblyFez**


End file.
